My Darkened Angel
by Luna51712
Summary: It was a normal day for Axel until he saw a beautiful figure with dark, black wings sprouting out of her back! She threatens to kill him if he reveals her disguise, but will he comply with the menacing being from another world? What will he do? What will SHE do? You guys gotta read to find out! Rated T for language, violence, and slight lovey-dovey scenes


I take my first steps into this new place, a classroom full of blatant and belligerent teenagers. As soon as I entered the classroom there was an eerie silence but soon a susurration began to spread from one side of the room to the other. I was soon introduced to the class, but most of the conversations that broke out were about one thing: my dark, black pendant. Some of the students were avidly awaiting me to sit in my new seat and settle down while others were waiting to torment me with what little information they learned about me. As soon as I sat in my new seat and the teacher started teaching I found his style of teaching inscrutable and full of vicissitudes, but not because it was hard, but this was too easy, so easy a toddler could probably finish this with ease. After class I retired to a small forest-like garden, but I was followed. There were five teens, all about my age, but they gave off such weak emotions for harassing me. Soon my pendant began its opalescent little show and most of the teens stood as if they were frozen; they were impalpable of knowing what was happening. Soon my darkened angel wings spurt out of my back, giving the teens such a scare one of them fainted. I knew I would be chastised as soon as I arrived home, but I seemed to have caught the attention of a human boy…. But he has caught my attention as well. His acidic green eyes seemed to melt through my soul and his spiked red hair made me shiver.

"Who, or what are you?" asked the teen

"You have seen my wings therefore I am either forced to kill you or…"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! I promise not to tell anyone, I just happened to see you and your, erm, wings….. besides… they look magnificient.."

I blushed slightly at the thought of a human actually….liking my wings…

"Ok, I guess I'll believe you at least…humans are known for being deceitful liars."

"Yeah, most of 'em are, but then there are some who actually have a kind heart and soul."

"My name is Lunaria Alkiron, I am 16 years of age and I am a dark angel."

"Well, Luna, what's the difference between a normal angel and a dark angel?"

"Regular angels are pure, spiritual beings whose souls have made it completely to the other side, but dark angels are a completely different case. For the most part dark angels have pure souls like regular angels, but they've been murdered, so their wings are dark because of the one part of their soul that became tainted over time. The longer you go without solving your own murder the darker your wings become, until you have no choice but to become a demon."

"Wow…. So, Luna…. How did you die…..?"

"I didn't"

"But….you just said…"

"I know what I just stated, but I'm not one of those causes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOUR WINGS BLACK?!"

"Because I'm half-demon half-angel"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, both my father and mother were angels and they both loved each other dearly, and my mother had just become a full-fledged angel, while my father had gone too long without an end to his case. My mother still loved him no matter what he was, so then I was conceived, born with wings softer than silk but darker than night. Since I was not accepted in neither Heaven nor Hell I became stuck here on the mortal plane you humans call Earth."

"That's a lot to take in…. and I just had an extra boring class so my brain's probably half awake…"

"What is your name boy?"

"Hmm? Oh, me, I'm Axel Veil, I'm 17 years old and I'm a regular human, nice to meet you Luna!"

He held his hand out in an odd way, so I did not know what to do, I was suddenly full of… Curiosity…

"What are you doing Axel?"

"Oh my God, you don't know what's a handshake?"

"I am not educated in human customs…"

"Ok, then how do you angels- erm, _dark_ angels greet each other?"

"Give me your hand"

"o…..k…."

I gently took his hand and bit his index finger as softly as possible but hard enough to draw blood

"AH! WTF?!"

"That's how we greet each other, now you must do the same to me"

"NO!"

"Then you are a rude human"

"Ughh, fine, gimme your hand"

It was funny watching Axel try to bite me back, but he actually managed to penetrate my skin

"You ok there Axel?"

"That was really hard…."  
"Then sharpen your canines"

"You're crazy Luna"

I managed to flash a quick smile at him before I realized a flash in the sky

"Axel….. hide….Now.."

"But…why-"

"DO IT NOW!"

Wazzup guys! It's Luna (no I'm not dead! Yet….) Well I somehow managed to create a new story but not add a new chapter to A Numb Paradox? Don't you guys LOVE my logic? Yeah well I have 92% of the new chapter done so no worries! If you love me tell me if I should continue this story or pronounce it as a lost cause! Buh- bye now!


End file.
